This is a proposal to implement a rigorous and highly structured mentored clinical scholar program in patient-oriented research that is broad, cross disciplinary and focused on the area of clinical pharmacology and experimental therapeutics. This key field bridges molecular medicine and health care and covers all areas of clinical medicine. We will place a strong emphasis on the conduction of research in special populations such as women, children, and members of ethnic minority groups. We will likewise emphasize the recruitment, retention, and training of scholars who are members of under represented groups. This application is being jointly submitted by UCLA, a top 10 university, and by Drew University, one of four historically Black medical colleges, and the only one west of the Mississippi. These two institutions have a history of highly productive collaborations. The General Clinical Research Centers (GCRCs) from both institutions will be key resources for the program. We have a large and superbly qualified pool of identified lead mentors. Scholars will also work closely with our Data Coordinating Center and Data Management Safety Centers. The P.I., Dr. Julio Licinio, is an accomplished Hispanic patient-oriented investigator. This mentored scholar program will be guided by an Advisory Committee that includes highly accomplished patient orient investigators, academic leaders, and one basic scientist, Dr. Louis Ignarro, a Nobel Laureate. We have also appointed an External Advisory Board that includes experts in academic medicine and communication of science. In addition to our research and training emphasis on minorities and special populations, we have a highly innovative and comprehensive program of instruction on the communication of science. We will use existing structures, such as the UCLA Graduate Training Program in Translational Investigation (K30) and the Master's Program in Clinical Research, and will also develop novel didactic components that are described in this application. Each scholar will have, in addition to her/his lead mentor, a co-lead mentor with expertise in clinical research design and statistics, and a research preceptor who is not directly involved in their project to provide additional mentorship. Scholars will work closely with the Advisory Committee. UCLA has provided substantial institutional academic and financial support to this program. Our goal is to rapidly become the leading mentored scholar program in this area and to become a national resource for patient-oriented investigation that is focused on special populations, including ethnic minorities. Educators from the UCLA Center for Educational Development and Research in the School of Medicine will implement mechanisms to evaluate the quality and outcomes of the program for purposes of continuous improvement.